The growing ubiquity of locatable mobile devices such as mobile telephones, smart phones, cellular-enabled personal computers and GPS systems has created a demand for applications offering novel content on mobile devices. Known applications exist to provide games, social networking, navigation assistance, locating of points of interest, location tracking, advertising, and consumer and business-related services via a user's mobile device.
Developers of applications for mobile devices are often burdened by the complexity in designing applications which function effectively no matter the type of mobile device or the telecommunication carrier servicing the mobile device. An application typically needs to control mobile device functionality and retrieving data from a particular mobile device. However, effecting mobile device control and aggregating and maintaining data required for application functionality is often too complex and time consuming to make application development worthwhile and cost effective. It would be desirable to provide a system which facilitates the development and maintenance of applications for mobile devices by addressing issues of complexity in mobile device control and data collection.